Stutter
by Rogue Angel Barton
Summary: Relena's an innocent angel with Heero.....right?
1. Default Chapter

Stutter by Rage Barton  
  
I don't own Gundam Wing dudes. I love this song; it's so cool. I couldn't resist.   
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
  
Relena is sitting in a large room. She is sitting at the head of a long mahogany table. It was dark outside. Relena was wearing a white suit, white silk dress shirt and white tie.  
  
"Gentlemen, the Mars Terra Project is very important. You have to understand that it is in good hands with my brother Milliardo Peacecraft and Miss. Lucrazia Noin."  
  
A very dignified man stood up.  
  
"Miss Peacecraft, we trust Miss Noin. It is just that your brother was known as Zechs Merquise and served in Oz. We believe you but there are...some things we can't accept."  
  
Relena tried to hide her anger. Suddenly, soft music is heard. Before Relena could react, Heero bursts into the room. Heero was wearing a white tank top, black leather jacket and blue jeans.  
  
"Hee-"  
  
"My dear, my dear, my dear you do not know me but I know you very well and let me tell you that I caught you.   
Talk to me, tell me, where you were (late last night),   
You told me, with your friends, hanging out (late last night),   
You lying, cuz you stuttering, now where were you (late last night),"  
  
Relena looked at Heero to discover that Heero's eyes were blazing with anger.   
  
"Stop lying to me, cuz you're ticking me off, see you're ticking me off, oh girl.   
I can tell you're lying, because when you're replying,   
Stutter, stutters, stutter, stutters.   
I can tell you're lying, because when you're replying,   
Stutter, stutters, stutter, stutters.   
I can tell you're lying, because when you're replying,   
Stutter, stutters, stutter, stutters.   
I can tell you're lying, because when you're replying,   
Stutter, stutters, stutter, stutters."  
  
Heero walked out the door. Relena chased after Heero. Heero walked out the building as Relena chased after him. It was night out and Heero bursts into a nightclub across the street. Duo, Trowa, Wefei, Quatre, Zechs, Noin, Catherine, Hilde, Sally and Dorothy were all there. They turned their heads to see Heero walking to their table. Relena caught up with Heero and grabbed his arm. Heero turned around, as the others looked at the couple confused.  
  
"Heero I-"  
  
"I called you, on your cell phone, no answer (tell me why).   
So I paged you, on your two-way, still no response (tell me why)."  
  
~~~  
Heero is on his cell phone as he is driving in his car. There was no answer and Heero frowns.  
~~~  
  
"I took care of you, I loved you, and you played me (tell me why)."  
  
~~~  
Heero and Relena are sitting under a huge oak tree on a blanket. There are plates of food on the blanket, but the couple isn't paying attention to the food. Heero is on top of Relena, planting butterfly kisses on her face. Relena suddenly gets off and runs away. He stops and then turns around.  
  
"Catch me you can!"  
  
Relena runs again. Heero smiles and then jumps up. He chases after her. Suddenly, Relena falls to the ground. Heero stops and then runs faster.  
  
"Are you okay Relena?"  
  
"Yeah, just fell."  
  
Heero notices that there was a small bruise starting to form on her knee. Heero's brow furrowed and then smiled. He bent down and kissed her knee.  
~~~  
  
"Stop lying to me about where you been,   
Cuz you're ticking me off, ticking me off.   
I can tell you're lying, because when you're replying,   
Stutter, stutters, stutter, stutters.   
I can tell you're lying, because when you're replying,   
Stutter, stutters, stutter, stutters.   
I can tell you're lying, because when you're replying,   
Stutter, stutters, stutter, stutters.   
I can tell you're lying, because when you're replying,   
Stutter, stutters, stutter, stutters.   
It's funny to me, when you lie to me,   
You start stuttering, tripping,   
I caught you, baby.   
It's funny to me, when you lie to me,   
You start stuttering, tripping, I caught you, baby."  
  
Heero looked at Relena. Tears ran down her cheek as her mascara began to run. Hilde got up and stepped between Heero and Relena. She pushed Heero away as she soothed Relena. Heero was about to approach Hilde and Relena with anger blazing in his eyes. Zechs and Duo quickly grabbed Heero's arms. Heero shrugged them off. He fixed his jacket. He went over to Relena.  
  
"I smell cologne, damn it's strong,   
How'd you get it on (I'm not done).   
He messed up your hair, makeup's everywhere.   
Oh yeah, (I'm not done)."  
  
~~~  
Heero went to an apartment at about midnight. He went in and headed straight for the stairs. He climbed the stairs and then knocked on this door. Relena opened the door slowly. Heero furrowed his eyebrows as he saw that her hair was a mess. Her lipstick was smudged and her face was beet red. Heero shook his head as he stormed out of the building.  
~~~  
  
"Girl you're crying cuz you're lying to my face (I'm not done).   
Stop lying, about sentiment,   
Cuz you're ticking me off.   
I can tell you're lying, because when you're replying,   
Stutter, stutters, stutter, stutters.   
I can tell you're lying, because when you're replying,   
Stutter, stutters, stutter, stutters.   
I can tell you're lying, because when you're replying,   
Stutter, stutters, stutter, stutters.   
I can tell you're lying, because when you're replying,   
Stutter, stutters, stutter, stutters."  
  
Relena sobbed into Hilde's shoulder as she kept shaking her head. Relena's shoulder was shaking with the force of her sobs.  
  
"Why did I? You should know by now.   
I gotta know baby, I just can't keep going on girl.   
Oh, get on baby, no love from you. I  
hear you lying, I hear you,   
Stuttering, stuttering, stuttering, stuttering, stutter, stuttering.   
Oh girl, you should leave me alone,   
Get the hell on."  
  
Heero stopped and his eyes flamed with anger. The others stepped back and looked at Relena. Hilde lifted Relena's head.  
  
"Say it's not true Relena. You wouldn't cheat on Heero. Tell him that he messed up!"  
  
"I...I...I...wo-ould l-l-love to, b-b-ut I-I-I-I ca-n't."  
  
Hilde shook her head.  
  
"No Relena. No."  
  
The others looked at Relena with disbelief. Then, they turned their heads towards Heero. Heero glared at Relena with a look that he was ready to kill. Heero walked slowly towards Relena.  
  
"I trusted and loved you. This is my rewards?"  
  
Heero spun around and stormed out of the nightclub.  
  
Relena sobbed even harder. Zechs walked to her and hugged her. Relena sobbed into Zechs' chest. The others just shook their heads. Duo frowned at Relena.  
  
"Oh Miss Peacecraft, big mistake."  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So.......should I write something else? Should I leave poor Relena just regretting her mistake and poor Heero heart broken? E-mail me and tell me what you think. Is this a bad story? Tell me!  



	2. E-Mail My Heart

E-Mail My Heart   
By: Rage Barton  
  
:: A girl with dark brown hair mixed in with yellow is typing at a gray computer::  
:: Another girl with long raven hair walks over to her and reads the story::  
"Hi Jade."  
"Hey Rage. Wa'cha doin?"  
"Writing the continuation of 'Stutter' before someone...like you kills me."  
"Pleaz, its not as if so many people reads your stories."  
:: Rage glares::  
BONK  
:: Jade falls to the ground unconscious::  
"That was easy. Now, thanx to those of you who bothered to review, for this or any story. Now, here is the rest, there's gonna be one of two more chapters, depending on how I feel like ending the stories. Hm...should I be evil or nice? I'll decide that later. Anywayz, pleaz read 'Kingdom of Shinsetsu, the major work right now, by me, Rage Barton and my friend Jade Maxwell. Anywayz, da story...n I don't own Gundam. Enjoy."   
  
By: Britney Spears  
Song: E-mail my heart  
Album: Baby One More Time  
  
  
E-Mail My Heart  
  
Zechs looked at his sister. Relena was picking at her food, arranging it and putting it back. Her eyes were puffy and black bags were under her eyes. Zechs put his fork down and sighed.  
  
"Relena please, eat something. You're starving yourself to death."  
  
"N-no M-ill-ia-ardo. I'm... not hungry, really."  
  
Zechs sighed again. He looked into Relena's eyes; they were so empty and dull. They lost the sparkle they possessed when Heero was around. Zechs shook his head. He still remembered what had happened a month ago as if it was yesterday.  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
"Miss Peacecraft, that was a big mistake."  
  
Relena looked at the door and the spot where Heero was standing. She then completely broke down and pulled herself into a small ball on the floor. She sobbed as Hilde bent down and kneeled next to her. Despite the evil look she was getting from Duo, she whispered soothing words into Relena's ear.  
  
Trowa walked to Duo and looked at him.  
  
"Go after him. He's going to do something stupid."  
  
"Right Trowa. I'll be back."  
  
"I'll go with you."  
  
Everyone turned to look at Zechs. He was walking towards Duo. He walked towards the door and turned around,  
  
"Well, you coming Maxwell?"  
  
"Ah shut up Zechs. I'm coming, I'm coming. Baka."  
  
Duo followed Zechs out the door and they ran to find Heero. But Relena was curled up in a tight ball with the girls trying to hush her. Wufei then took this moment to snort.  
  
"Onnas....can't trust them.....idiots...worse than Maxwell......no respect, not for a man."  
  
All the girls shot him a deathglare. Trowa glared at them, telling them to keep quiet. (AN: I know, so unlike Trowa.....DROOL DROOL. PINCH PItCH. BLINK BLINK. SWEATDROP SWEATDROP! HEHE....SORRY!)   
  
********************  
Zechs and Duo ran into the dark street. They looked left and then right.  
  
"Go right Duo, I'll take left."  
  
Zechs ran down the street.   
'Something's telling me to go left. I think he's here."  
  
Zechs ran down the road until he came to a giant oak tree. And under the tree was Heero, his fists furiously pounding into the tree. Zechs slowed down and walked to Heero. Sweat covered Heero's forehead and his white tank top was soaked through. His fists bleeding badly.  
  
"Heero..."  
  
"Get the hell out of here Zechs. You got what you wanted, you didn't want me and Relena, well, it's over."  
  
Zechs looked at Heero as Heero's eyes showed all the pain and the anger burning through his eyes.  
  
"Heero, Relena didn't mean to...I'm sure she-"  
  
"STOP COVERING FOR HER!!! You heard it! She admitted it damn it! What more can you say?"  
  
"Heero, Relena loves you!"  
  
"Well she's got some way of showing it."  
  
Heero turned to Zechs, his eyes swirling with emotion.  
  
"I trusted her, with everything. My soul, my body, my emotion and she played me Zechs. She PLAYED me! Zechs, I gave her all I had, but it wasn't enough for her. What else can I give her? Zechs, she was my everything, I gave her everything!"  
  
Heero shook his head as tears cascaded down his face. Heero grabbed his jacket and stormed off in the other direction.  
  
~*~End Flashback~*~  
  
Relena stood up.   
  
"Noin, thank you or the wonderful breakfast."  
  
Relena ran upstairs.  
  
"Noin, how much more can she take? I hate seeing her like this.   
  
"I don't know Zechs. She's breaking, fast."  
  
*********************************************  
Relena ran up to her room and turned on the stereo.  
  
~Fill me in  
It's been an hour, seems like days  
Since you went away  
and all I do is check the screen,  
to see if you're ok.~  
  
Relena smiled sadly at the song as she quickly turned on her computer. She logged on her screen name, OdInSR01 and opened her mailbox. She frowned as she saw it was empty. Relena picked up her phone and pressed speed dial. The ring kept on ringing.  
  
~You don't answer when I phone,  
guess you wanna' be left alone  
So I'm sending you my heart, my soul  
and this is what I'll say.~  
  
Relena put down the phone and opened an e-mail. She quickly typed in to LoweR00 and started to type furiously.  
  
"~I'm sorry, oh so sorry,  
can't you give me one more chance ....  
to make it all up to you  
E.mail my heart and say our love will never die  
and I  
I know you're out there and I know that you still care  
E-mail me back and say our love stay alive  
forever  
e-mail my heart.~"  
  
Relena wiped her eyes and sobbed. She blinked through the tears.  
  
~Whoa......~  
  
Relena smiled softly and she continued typing.  
  
"~I can see you in my mind  
coming on the line  
and opening this letter that I've sent a hundred times.  
Here's a picture of us two,   
I look so good on you  
so can't you please forgive me for the hurt I put you through  
I'm sorry, oh so sorry, can't you give me one more chance.  
To make it all up to you.~"  
  
Relena sent the mail and sat back. She slowly walked to her balcony and stared at the rose garden below.  
  
"~I'm sorry, oh so sorry,   
can't you give me one more chance...  
to make it all up to you  
E-mail my heart and same our love will never die,  
and I  
I know you're out there and I know that you still care  
E-mail me back and say our love will stay alive  
Forever...forever,  
forever  
e-mail my heart.~"  
  
  
************************************************  
"You've got mail!"  
  
Duo looked over at Heero's computer.   
  
"Yo buddy, you've got mail."  
  
Heero slowly dragged himself out of bed. The bags under his eyes evident. His eyes twisted with pain.  
  
"Yeah Duo?"  
  
"Mail from Relena."  
  
Heero smiled but then stopped himself. He frowned.  
  
"Delete it Duo."  
  
"But Heero..."  
  
"Just go Duo."  
  
Duo looked at Heero and sighed. He turned around and opened the door.  
  
"Take care of yourself now."  
  
Duo slammed the door shut. Heero dragged himself to his computer. He hesitantly opened the e-mail. He read it as tears ran down his face.  
  
"Relena...what am I going to do? I love you but, it hurts. So much."  
  
Heero closed the e-mail and walked into his room. He picked up a picture by his bed. It was a picture of Heero and Relena kissing. He smiled.  
  
"Relena."  
  
He turned the picture face down and went into the bathroom. He came out a second later, feeling like his old self in a black leather jacket, baggy black parachutes and a dark blue sleeveless shirt. He picked up the phone and dialed a number.  
  
"Duo, call the other guys."  
  
**********************************************  
Hilde went over to Relena's house. She hurried up to Relena's room.  
  
"Relena, it's me Hilde."  
  
The door opened.  
  
"Relena, let's go out."  
  
"No."  
  
"Come on."  
  
Hilde dragged Relena to the bathroom and later came out.  
  
"You looked good Lena. You look great in the black tight leather miniskirt I gave you. That sleeveless pink turtleneck is just so you!"  
  
"Hilde I..."  
  
"Come on."  
  
Hilde dragged Relena into her black car. Inside were Sally, Catherine and Dorothy.  
  
"Good of you to come out Miss Relena."  
  
Relena nodded at Dorothy. Hide jumped into the driver's seat.  
  
"Time for a girls' night out!"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
Relena looked at her friends as Hilde let the gas pump.  
  
^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^  
I'm not done yet. One more chapter, suffer with me, please. I've decided to make this a __ story. Did you get that? It's a __ story. HEY! Who's doing that?  
  
"It is me!"  
  
"Me who?"  
  
"That omnipotent reader!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You're spoiling it."  
  
"Oh, so I can't say __?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"FUN!!! __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __!"  
  
"Stop!"  
  
"Okay okay."   
  
  



	3. End????

Don't Want You Back  
by: Rage Barton  
  
It's over I think. Last Chapter to Stutter. Unless people flame me and try to kill me in which I will consider writing a different ending, but post it separately. You know, so people get what they want. But, I doubt it.  
  
^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^  
  
Heero was driving in his black Jaguar convertible. In the passenger sheet was Duo, who was busy blabbing to Quatre who was sitting in the back, along with Trowa and Wufei.  
  
"We're here. Club Rage." (Hehe...)  
  
The boys got out and walked towards the entrance. They flashed their ID's and quickly got in. They walked over to the bar and ordered something to drink.  
  
"Heero, this place is crawling with babes."  
  
"You've got Hilde so hands off."  
  
Duo pouted.  
  
"Bot fair, you get all of hem to yourself."  
  
Heero chuckled.   
  
"You guys all have girlfriends, it wouldn't be right."  
  
"Heero, check it out."  
  
Duo pointed to a bunch of girls that were coming in. The girls to be more precise, Relena, Hilde, Sally, Catherine, and Dorothy.  
  
"What are they doing here?"  
  
Everyone looked at Heero.  
  
"Relena doesn't look that sad. Come one."  
  
Heero grabbed the guys and walked towards another part of the club.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
"What's wrong Relena?"  
  
Relena looked at sally.  
  
"I thought I saw Heero."  
  
Sally shook her head.  
  
"Stop it. Have some fun."  
  
"Ladies and gents."  
  
Everyone turned their attention to the DJ.  
  
"We have something very special for you tonight. A band that has not preformed with at Club Rage for months. Put your hands together for Shatter!"  
  
The crowd bursts into applause. The girls, puzzled also clap along. They stopped when they saw the boys come out on stage. Catherine stared at Trowa, who she thought was very cute in that brown jacket, brown gloves, green sleeveless turtleneck and blue jeans.  
  
Hilde stared drooling at the sight of Duo in that black jean jacket, gray hooded shirt and black baggy parachutes.  
  
Sally focused on Wufei, with his highlighted spiky hair, blue jean jacket, dark blue tank top and black jeans.  
  
Dorothy zoomed in on the black dress pants and white open dress shirt and blue tank top that made Quatre look so handsome.  
  
Relena stared at Heero, who put on a charming smile that could melt anyone's heart. Heero grabbed a mic.  
  
"Hey guys! Wazzup?"  
  
The crowd bursts I applause.  
  
"Okay, we're back. The silent Dragon."  
  
Heero pointed to Wufei, who was manning a guitar.  
  
"Ladies, the formal and respective Prince."  
  
Heero pointed to Quatre, behind a keyboard.  
  
"The tall, dark and quiet Triton!"  
  
Heero pointed to Trowa, also manning the guitar.  
  
"The funny and cheerful Death!"  
  
Heero pointed to Duo.  
  
"That was such an oxymoron."  
  
Duo, from behind the drums picked up his mic.  
  
"Ladies, and last but certainly not least, Adin!"  
  
The girls cheered for Heero.  
  
"Adin here just suffered a hard fight with his girlfriend and could use some comforting g ladies!"  
  
Hilde grabbed her glass and flung it at Duo. The glass missed Duo's head narrowly.  
  
"WATCH IT HILDE!!!"  
  
The girls looked puzzled at each other.  
  
"How did he know we're here?"  
  
Heero picked up the mic again.  
  
"Here's one of our favorites!"  
  
Duo started the countdown.  
  
"One, two, one two three four!"  
  
On four, the guys started ripping Last Resort by Papa Roach. Heero jammed to the song.  
  
"Cut my life into pieces  
I've reached my last resort, suffocation, no breathing  
Don't give a fu** if I cut my arm bleeding  
Would it be wrong, would it be right  
If I took my life tonight, chances are that I might  
Mutilation out of sight and I'm contemplating suicide  
Cause I'm losin' my sight, losin' my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
Nothing's alright, nothing's fine  
I'm running and I'm crying  
I never realized I was spread too thin  
'Til it was too late and I was empty within  
Hungry, feeding on chaos and living in sin  
Downward spiral, where do I begin?  
It all started when I lost my mother  
No love for myself no love for another  
Searching to find a love on a higher level  
Finding nothing but questions and devils  
Cause I'm losing my sight losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
Nothing's alright, nothing's fine  
I'm running and I'm crying  
I can't go on living this way!"  
  
When Heero was finished, he was sweating as the crowd cheered.  
  
"Time to kick it."  
  
"Don't, Don't want you back!   
You hit me faster than a shark attack   
You saw my picture on the "Backstreet's Back" alright   
And you were more than just a pretty face   
But how you fooled me I'm still amazed, babe."  
  
Heero and the boys started walking off the stage and towards the girls. Heero in the front, then Duo and Trowa and lastly Quatre and Wufei.  
  
The crowd parted for them. The girls were frowning while Relena stood frozen, her face twisted in pain and shock. Hero shook his head.  
  
"But I should have known that I would be   
Another victim of your sexuality   
But now we're done and over with (ha ha, ha)   
(don't, don't want you back)."  
  
Relena looked at Heero in disbelief. Tears ran down her face. All the boys started.  
  
"Don't you back   
Cuz your no good for me, I know   
That's all I can say   
Don't want you back   
Forgive my honesty   
But ya gotta go   
I, I don't want you back."   
  
Heero sang with venom in his voice.  
  
"You started going out wit' so called friends   
But I was blinded, so I lost all common sense   
But there were things that made me realize (realize)   
Like all hundred, no- thousand lies."   
  
The group stopped in front of them  
  
"Don't want you back   
Cuz your no good for me, I know   
That's all I can say   
Don't want you back   
Forgive my honesty   
But ya gotta go (yea-heah)   
I, I don't you back-no."   
  
I, I don't want you back   
  
Duo looked at Relena.  
"That's right."   
  
Heero started in a hurt and pained voice. He reached and wiped Relena's tears with his thumb. He looked down.  
  
"Baby, don't bother tellin' me your reasons why   
Just let us end this story, bout' you and I."   
  
The others formed behind Heero.  
  
"Don't want you back   
That's all I know,   
-Don't want cha back- don't want cha back-   
All I can say   
Don't want you back, you know ya gotta go!"  
  
They shook their heads as a tear ran down Heero's face.   
  
"Don't you back   
Cuz your no good for me, I know (Don't want cha back)   
That's all I can say   
Don't want you back   
Forgive my honesty   
But ya gotta go (got to go)."  
  
Heero looked up, his eyes pained and troubled. He narrowed his eyes.   
  
"I, I dont want you back-   
  
Don't want you back   
That's all I know   
That's all I can say   
  
Don't want you back   
Don't want you back   
You know you gotta go   
I, I don't want you back."  
  
Heero cupped Relena's face and kissed her forehead.   
  
"Bye."  
  
Heero turned around and walked out of the club. Relena touched her forehead where Heero kissed her and closed her eyes.  
  
"Bye. I love you."  
  
  
^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^  
Finished! Okay, unless people flame me and threaten to kill me, I'll leave it like this I think. I wanted to break out of my usual happy go lucky thing. Tell me what you think. I know I took forever but this afternoon, my friend Mimi Yuy came over and I worked on her story. Then I realized I needed to get my butt moving so I finished this and Once Lost, Now Found. Thanx for reading. Rage, signing out.   
  
  
  
  



	4. ATTENTION! FUTURE OF STUTTER!!!!!!!

OKay folks, there was a lot of people trying to kill me for ending it this  
way. I know some people is very upset about them not getting back together.   
Sincethere is a great request for a sequel, from my friend Jade Maxwell who will   
killme, i'M CONCERNING SOMETHING. There was a kewl idea submitted by Izanami   
who didn't give me an e-mail for me to return it, I think I will have a chapter.   
The chapter will be Relena and the girls in a head to head battle with Heero and  
the boys. IF!!!!!! NOTICE THE IF!!!!!! GIANT IF!!!!!!!!!! IF you guys can find a song   
which is perfect for Relena and the girls. I don't know one........brain freezing.   
  
I know that there are people who does not want them to be together. For those  
peepz, I'll make this, if there is one, a different story, sequel. But if there are   
major peepz objecting, I won't.......I think.  
  
But of course, this is only if there is the perfect song, more than one I need...  
E-mail me please!!!! And Izanami, if you have an idea, any of you actually, leave ur  
e-mail I guess.  
  
Rage Barton   



	5. Duel of the End

Duel of the End  
By: Rage Barton  
  
::Ducks as rotten vegetables are thrown her way::   
I know I took a while, okay more like forever. But I was hit by a car, ::looks at Miaka:: that didn't work Miaka!!!! Great, that's the last time I follow her advice. I wasn't hit by a car, Miaka said people will be less mad that way, but I feel dumb saying that. This is one ending, if many oppose, I will come out with another one. Oh yeah, I don't own Gundam. And yeah, if anyone knows of any good Hilde+Heero, or Heero+OC or Heero with anyone, tell me the title pleaz.  
  
  
  
Duel of the End   
  
Heero looked at his friends who were sitting at a table in the same nightclub where he dumped Relena two weeks ago. The others had been sympathetic, especially when Zechs came in the next day trying to kill Heero for dumping Relena in the nightclub. The guys had gone a little rocky with their girls because of it but they thanked Heero later, for the make-ups. Now they sat in the club, girls throwing them looks, especially at Heero.  
  
"Hey hot stuff."  
  
Heero turned around to face a girl with waist length orange hair and green eyes in black mini skirt and pink shirt. Heero knew his outfit would work. The girl looked from Heero's yellow timberland boots, then his baggy dark blue parachutes, and then his broad chest showing in his dark blue vest, which was opened. Heero smiled at the girl and turned her towards the dance floor. Suddenly the song stopped. Everyone turned to the DJ who looked at the crowd.  
  
"We have a special request by the band Bad girls to express one of their feelings towards her ex-boyfriend."  
  
Heero sent the others a look that said 'Please don't be Relena.' Heero looked as the Gundam girls came out. Relena in a pink tank top and tight, black leather pants. Heero stared slightly but then shook his head to clear it.  
  
"I would like to give this song to Heero Yuy, you'll pay for embarrassing me!"  
  
Heero threw a confused look at the Gundam boys who all gulped as they saw the look Heero was giving the other girls.  
  
  
"Don't you try to tell me that he's not my type   
To idle what I fell inside   
when it makes me weak with desire."  
  
Relena scooped down low and looked at a cute guy near the stage and winked at him.   
  
  
"I know that I'm supposed to make him wait   
Let him think I like the chase (oh)   
But I can't stop fanning the fire."  
  
Relena jumped off the stage and danced with a guy while the Gundam boys stared. Duo shuddered as Hilde stepped toward.  
  
  
"I know I meant to say no."  
  
Duo smiled as Hilde made her way to him and sat in his lap. Catherine stepped towards and smiled at Trowa.  
  
  
"But he's irresistible   
up close and personal   
now inescapable   
I can hardly breathe   
more than just physical   
Deeper than Spiritual   
His ways are powerful   
Irresistible to me."  
  
Catherine dragged Trowa to the dance floor. Dorothy hopped off the stage and everyone moved away as she walked towards Quatre.   
  
  
"Oh oh I can hardly breathe   
yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah   
  
Don't you think I try to tell my heart what's right?   
That I should really say goodnight   
But I just can't stop myself falling (falling)   
Maybe I tell him that I feel the same   
But I don't wanna play no game (no)   
Cuz when I feel his arms wrapped around me."  
  
Dorothy pulled Quatre into a hug and kissed him. Quatre was dazed but soon regained his senses. Wufei smirked as Sally smiled at him seductively, as if by magic, Wufei walked up to the stage.  
  
  
"I know I meant to say no... (I meant to say no)   
  
But He's irresistible (irresistible)   
Up close and personal   
Now inescapable   
I can hardly breathe (I can hardly breathe)   
More than just physical   
Deeper than Spiritual (Oh oh yeah)   
His ways are powerful   
Irresistible to me."  
  
Sally jumped off the stage and into Wufei's awaiting arms. Relena got on the stage and stared at Heero and smirked. She looked at another man and smiled.   
  
  
"Don't you see   
Whenever he's close to me   
I really find it hard to breathe   
He's so irresistible   
Baby you know   
It's more than just spiritual   
His kisses are so powerful   
He's so irresistible (He's so irresistible)   
  
He's irresistible (yeah yeah)   
Up close and personal (oh yeah)   
Now inescapable   
I can hardly breathe (I can hardly breathe)   
More than just physical (oh oh yeah)   
Deeper than Spiritual   
His ways are powerful   
Irresistible to me."  
  
The girls all got back on the stage and surrounded Relena.   
  
  
"He's irresistible   
up close and personal   
now inescapable   
I can hardly breathe (Irresistible to me)   
more than just physical   
Deeper than Spiritual   
His ways are powerful   
Irresistible to me."  
  
The audience clapped as Relena smiled triumphantly at Heero. Heero smirked and looked at the boys and mentioned his head towards the stage. He hopped on, followed by the others. The girls went wild, probably because of the way Trowa looked in his black shirt, tan jacket and light blue jeans. Or because of Duo in a pair of black parachutes, black boots and camouflage muscle shirt. The girls were also throwing looks at Quatre, who looked great in dark blue baggy jeans, a white sweater turtleneck with red, blue, red stripes near the elbow of his sleeves, finished by a thin black vest like Heero's. Sally was practically drooling over Wufei, with his spiky and bleached hair, his usual blue tank top, white thin vest like Quatre and Heero, finished with silver parachutes with two stripes going down the side.  
  
"This is for the lady, who thought she could play me. Girl, I'm telling you, not with me."  
  
The music started as the boys' harmony followed through the club.  
  
"Ye-hey  
mmm  
nana uh-huh."  
  
Heero looked Relena straight in the eye.  
  
  
"~I was looking for something  
On the crime scene  
Where you're in too deep  
I found a note with this number  
It's just another clue (that leads to you)  
I got a little suspicious  
I got a feeling  
That you ain't true to me  
I should have known better   
Than to buy your lies  
(your sweet disguise)  
Yeah, you can fool anyone  
But I've got eyes to see  
That you're not for me, babe.~"  
  
Trowa: "~No no   
Uh uh.~"  
Duo: "~Things will never be the same again with you.~"  
Wufei: "~No no  
Uh uh.~"  
Quatre: ~And now I know what it's coming to~  
Everyone except Heero: ~No no  
Uh uh~  
Heero: ~'Cause if you think that it's the way  
That love  
Should be  
Let me tell you it's not for me.~  
  
  
Relena went pale slightly when she realized Heero was playing her game.  
  
"~N-no no  
I don't want to be of  
Your screenplay  
Just tell me  
Did you rehearse on me  
Gimme the story of  
Baby who's to win  
Me or him  
Caught in the middle  
And I'm tired of your games of hide and seek  
I'm getting the feeling  
That it's time for me to leave.~"  
  
  
Duo looked at Heero and smirked.  
  
"Too late Princess, Heero has left the building!  
~You can fool anyone  
But I've got eyes to see (eyes to see)  
That you're not for me, baby~"  
  
Quatre: ~No no   
Uh uh (Heero: yeah yeah)~  
Trowa: ~Things will never be the same again with you~  
Duo: ~No no   
Uh uh (Heero: Oh)~  
Wufei: ~Now I know what it's comin' to~  
Everyone: ~No no   
Uh uh (H: yeah-heah)~  
Heero:~ 'Cause if you think  
That it's the way   
That love   
Should be  
Let me tell you it's not for me.~  
  
Everyone: ~Yeah yeah (yeah yeah)  
I said no no  
No way  
No no  
No no  
No~  
  
  
Heero walked off the stage and stared into Relena's eyes and snarled.  
  
"~I had enough of your talk  
Your games  
And it won't go away (won't go away)  
Justify my reasons to stay (say, reasons to stay).~"  
  
Quatre looked at Relena and shook his head.  
  
T: No no   
Uh uh (H: uh uh, yeah eah)  
Q: Let me hear you say  
W: No no   
Uh uh  
No no  
D: Let me tell you it's not for me  
(H: I said)  
Q: No no   
Uh uh  
(H: No)  
Heero: 'Cause if you think   
That it's the way that love (that love)  
Should be (should be)  
Well let me tell you it's not for me  
  
D: No no  
Uh uh (woo)  
W: Things will never be the same again with you  
Q: No no   
Uh uh (baby)  
T: Now I know what it's comin' to  
H: No no  
Uh uh (mmm mmm)  
'Cause if you think  
That it's the way that love (that love)  
Should be.~  
  
Heero turned to Relena and shook his head. He whispered as he met her eyes sadly.  
  
  
"Well me tell you it's not for me."  
  
The boys jumped off the stage as Heero walked away from Relena. Relena stood there frozen until she snapped out of it and mentioned for the girls to follow her.  
  
"We have all night boys, do you?"  
  
Heero's glaze met Relena's smirking face. He smiled and relaxed in his chair. He knew Relena fluttered slightly but didn't show it. He knew more things about her than even she did.  
  
  
Girls: Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
  
Relena smiled as she saw that Heero knew which song she was going to do. She knew Heero better than he thought and he knew he was going to hurt.  
  
  
"I think I did it again  
I made you believe,  
we're more than just friends.  
Oh baby  
It might seem like a crush  
But it doesn't mean that I'm serious  
'Cause to lose all my senses  
That is just so typically me.  
Oh baby, baby."  
  
Other girls in Chorus:  
Oops!...I did it again  
I played with your heart,  
got lost in the game.  
Oh baby, baby."  
  
  
Relena smiled at Heero and looked mocked regretful.  
  
  
"Oops!...You think I'm in love  
That I'm sent from above!  
I'm not that innocent  
You see my problem is this  
I'm dreaming away  
Wishing that heroes,  
they truly exist I cry,  
watching the days.  
Can't you see I'm a fool in so many ways  
But to lose all my senses  
That is just so typically me  
Baby, oh."  
  
Others in Chorus:  
"Oops!...I did it again  
I played with your heart,  
got lost in the game.  
Oh baby, baby Oops!...  
You think I'm in love  
That I'm sent from above!  
I'm not that innocent  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah!"  
  
  
Relena smiled at the expressionless face of Heero Yuy, knowing it was driving him insane.  
  
"Oops!...I did it again to your heart  
Got lost in this game, oh baby  
Oops!...You think that I'm sent from above!  
I'm not that innocent!"  
  
Others/Chorus:  
"Oops!...I did it again  
I played with your heart,  
got lost in the game  
Oh baby, baby."  
  
  
Relena looked at the other men and gave them seductive smiles.  
  
  
"Oops!...You think I'm in love  
That I'm sent from above  
I'm not that innocent!!!"  
  
Others/Chorus:  
"Oops!...I did it again  
I played with your heart,  
got lost in the game  
Oh baby, baby  
Oops!...You think I'm in love  
That I'm sent from above!!!!"  
  
Relena looked at Heero and smirked.  
  
"I'm not that innocent."  
  
Heero looked at the boys.  
  
"You know what we have to do."  
  
The boys stood up as everyone was cheering for this Battle of the bands. Heero jumped on the stage.  
  
"Well people, sorry but you're trapped in this never ending cycle. This, Duel of the End."  
  
The boys suddenly loaded the stage with instruments. Wufei sat behind the drum set. Quatre smiled from behind his keyboard. Trowa started to tune his bass guitar. Heero watched as Duo set up his DJ mixing station in the back. Heero picked up his electric guitar and waited for Wufei's signal. All was quiet until Duo's mixing station blasted out with music. Duo lowered down to his microphone and did one of his famous voices.  
  
"Check, check, check check... out my melody."  
  
Heero looked at Relena and narrowed his eyes.   
  
  
"Special   
You think you're special   
You do   
I can see it in your eyes   
I can see it when you laugh at me   
Look down on me   
You walk around on me   
Just one more fight   
About your leadership   
And I will straight up   
Leave your shit   
Cause I've had enough of this   
And now I'm pissed."  
  
Duo smiled and jumped up.   
  
  
"Yeah   
This time I'm 'a let it all come out   
This time I'm 'a stand up and shout   
I'm 'a do things my way   
It's my way   
My way, or the highway   
  
Check out, check check... out my melody."   
  
Heero looked at Relena and smiled his devilish smile.  
  
"Just one more fight   
About a lot of things   
And I will give up everything   
To be on my own again   
Free again."  
  
Duo took his cue.   
  
  
"Yeah   
This time I'm 'a let it all come out   
This time I'm 'a stand up and shout   
I'm 'a do things my way   
It's my way   
My way, or the highway."  
  
Heero nodded at Duo.   
  
  
"Some day you'll see things my way   
Cause you never know   
Where, you never know   
Where you're gonna go.   
  
Check out, check check... out my melody.   
  
  
Just one more fight   
And I'll be history   
Yes I will straight up   
Leave your shit   
And you'll be the one who's left   
Missing me."  
  
Heero jumped up and down while playing his part.   
  
  
"Yeah   
This time I'm 'a let it all come out   
This time I'm 'a stand up and shout   
I'm 'a do things my way   
It's my way   
My way, or the highway   
  
Some day you'll see things my way   
Cause you never know   
Where, you never know   
Where you're gonna go   
  
Check out, check check... out my melody."  
  
The crowd was screaming like wild and the boys were basking in the glow. Duo gave Hilde a look that said, 'Beat that, you can't.'  
  
This time Hilde dragged the girls on the stage, obliviously mad at the look Duo gave her.  
  
"Well, this goes out to all those who thinks my whole damn world revolves around them. Well, it doesn't."  
  
Hilde watched as Duo cringed and smiled weakly at her. Relena smiled at Hilde and mentioned for the DJ to start.  
  
"Now that you're out of my life  
I'm so much better  
You thought that I'd be weak without you  
But I'm stronger  
You thought that I'd be broke without you  
But I'm richer  
You thought that I'd be sad without you  
I laugh harder  
You thought I wouldn't grow without you  
Now I'm wiser  
Thought that I'd be helpless without you  
But I'm smarter  
You thought that I'd be stressed without you  
But I'm chillin'  
You thought I wouldn't sell without you  
Sold 9 million!"  
  
The girls joined in.  
  
"I'm a survivor  
(Hilde: What?)  
I'm not gon give up  
(Hilde: What?)  
I'm not gon stop  
(hilde: What?)  
I'm gon work harder  
(Hilde: What?)  
I'm a survivor  
(Hilde: What?)  
I'm gonna make it  
(Hilde: What?)  
I will survive  
(hil: What?)  
Keep on survivin'  
(Hil: What?)  
I'm a survivor  
(Hil: What?)  
I'm not gon give up  
(Hil: What?)  
I'm not gon stop (Hil: What?)  
I'm gon work harder  
(Hild: What?)  
I'm a survivor  
(hil: What?)  
I'm gonna make it  
(Hil: What?)  
I will survive  
(Hil: What?)  
Keep on survivin'  
(Hil: What?)"  
  
The boys looked at the girls and wondered why they weren't out of breath at all and they watched as Relena struck a tough girl pose for everyone to see. The boys in the audience cheered and wolf called. The boys turned to see if Heero was effected by this and was surprise when they saw he was simply staring t Relena, eyes blank of any emotion. Relena smiled at Heero.  
  
" Thought I couldn't breathe without you,  
I'm inhaling  
You thought I couldn't see without you  
Perfect vision  
You thought I couldn't last without you  
But I'm lastin'  
You thought that I would die without you  
But I'm livin'  
Thought that I would fail without you  
But I'm on top  
Thought it would be over by now  
But it won't stop  
Thought that I would self-destruct  
But I'm still here  
Even in my years to come  
I'm still gon be here!"  
  
All the girls struck poses.  
  
"I'm a survivor  
(What?) [AN: Too tired to write Hilde again and again. So same as da top.]  
I'm not gon give up  
(What?)  
I'm not gon stop  
(What?)  
I'm gon work harder  
(What?)  
I'm a survivor  
(What?)  
I'm gonna make it  
(What?) I will survive  
(What?)  
Keep on survivin'  
(What?) I'm a survivor  
(What?)  
I'm not gon give up  
(What?)  
I'm not gon stop  
(What?)  
I'm gon work harder (What?)  
I'm a survivor (What?)  
I'm gonna make it (What?)  
I will survive (What?)  
Keep on survivin' (What?)"  
  
Relena walked off the stage and stopped din front of Heero.  
  
"I'm wishin' you the best  
Pray that you are blessed  
Bring much success, no stress, and lots of happiness (I'm better than that) [AN: () means the girls]  
I'm not gon blast you on the radio (I'm better than that)  
I'm not gon lie on you and your family (I'm better than that)  
I'm not gon hate on you in the magazines ('m better than that)  
I'm not gon compromise my Christianity (I'm better than that)  
You know I'm not gon diss you on the internet  
Cause my mama taught me better than that."  
  
Heero smiled at Relena.  
  
"Good for you Lena."  
  
Heero looked at her from his seat and smiled. The other girls came off the stage and surrounded Heero and the other boys.  
  
"I'm a survivor (What?) [AN: SAME AS LAST TIME!!!]  
I'm not gon give up (What?)  
I'm not gon stop (What?)  
I'm gon work harder (What?)  
I'm a survivor (What?)  
I'm gonna make it (What?)  
I will survive (What?)  
Keep on survivin' (What?)  
I'm a survivor (What?)  
I'm not gon give up (What?)  
I'm not gon stop (What?)  
I'm gon work harder (What?)  
I'm a survivor (What?)  
I'm gonna make it (What?)  
I will survive (What?)  
Keep on survivin' (What?)"  
  
Relena looked at Heero as he nodded with agreement.  
  
"Oh (oh) oh (oh)...  
After of all of the darkness and sadness  
Soon comes happiness  
If I surround my self with positive things  
I'll gain prosperity."  
  
Heer smiled at her again.  
  
"Good for you Princess."  
  
The girls all knew that that was a term of endearment used by Heero, but now they also knew he was saying that to be spiteful.   
  
"I'm a survivor (What?)  
I'm not gon give up (What?)  
I'm not gon stop (What?)  
I'm gon work harder (What?) [AN: If I work harder than now I am gonna faint.]  
I'm a survivor (What?)  
I'm gonna make it (What?)  
I will survive (What?)  
Keep on survivin' (What?)"  
  
Heero stood up and applauded them while nodding; clearly saying they weren't bad, but not good enough. He looked at Relena and smiled slightly.  
  
"Not bad at all Miss Peacecraft."  
  
It wasn't that he was emotionless, it was that his voice was full of mockery and Relena practically slapped him. He only smiled, as he knew she was trying to control himself. He took the mic from his hand and didn't bother getting on the stage. The boys knew that this meant war, heck, it was war already. Heero walked over to the DJ and whispered something to him. Not even the guys knew what on earth their comrade was doing.  
  
"American woman, stay away from me   
American woman, mama let me be   
Don't come hanging around my door   
I don't want to see your face no more   
I got more important things to do   
Than spend my time growin' old with you   
Now woman, stay away   
American woman, listen what I say   
  
American woman, get away from me   
American woman, mama let me be   
Don't come knocking around my door   
I don't want to see your shadow no more   
Colored lights can hypnotize   
Sparkle someone else's eyes   
Now woman, get away   
American woman, listen what I say   
  
American woman, I said get way   
American woman, listen what I say   
Don't come hanging around my door   
Don't want to see your face no more   
I don't need your war machines   
I don't need your ghetto scenes   
Colored lights can hypnotize   
Sparkle someone else's eyes   
Now woman, get away   
American woman, listen what I say   
American woman, stay away from me   
American woman, mama let me be   
  
I gotta go   
I gotta getta away   
Think I gotta go   
I wanna fly away   
I'm gonna leave you woman   
I'm gonna leave you woman   
I'm gonna leave you woman   
I'm gonna leave you woman   
Bye bye, bye bye   
Bye bye, bye bye   
American woman   
You're no good for me   
I'm no good for you   
Looking at you right in the eye   
Tell you what I'm gonna do   
I'm gonna leave you woman   
You know I gotta go   
I'm gonna leave you woman   
I gotta go   
I gotta go   
  
I gotta go   
American woman   
Yeah."  
  
Heero looked at Relena.  
  
"Anything else Peacecraft? Cuz you know, you lost this game. Don't you get it; I was playing you all this time. You think you can win no, I was just going along with you all this time. Don't you get it; I dumped YOU, not the other way around. I found out your games, you're nothing but a little whore to me right now, you think you can play me, hell no. I was hurt, but I still come out on top. You were the one who threw away something that could have been great, not me. I am hurt that you did that, but I will come out on top because you'll be the one suffering in the end. I come out on top because though I might be hurt, I didn't throw it away. You lost Relena, you were trying to win this Duel of the End, I won in the end, and I was the winner in the beginning. I won."  
  
Relena could only stand there, frozen. She couldn't believe Heero had won, and that all this time he was playing her, toying with her. Her rage grew as her hand contacted with Heero's cheek. Heero's head snapped back slightly but he turned to look at her again.  
  
"You still lose."  
  
Heero grabbed the hand of a girl with shoulder-length raven hair and brown eyes. He smiled at her and dragged her to the dance floor.  
  
"Your name?"  
  
"Miaka."  
  
Heero smiled sadly as he looked at Relena, who stormed out of the club. 'Sorry, I love you but, it had to be this way. Now, my new life begins.'  
  
Heero looked at the girl in his arms and smiled.  
  
"Maybe this is the best."  
  
^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R  
Long, very long, very very very long. But I'm done, finally praise the lord!!!!! No flames, I was tired of Relena and Heero together, but if you want, I'll write another ending, but only if at least 6 people say so, otherwise, this is the end. I think, I'm too tired to think of another fic to continue this. Oh yeah, I don't own Gundam, Survivor, My Way, Oops...I Did it Again, American Woman  



End file.
